Pathetic Humans
by Zyrvis
Summary: Humanstuck AU, PBJ and TereziKat. It is deeply unfinished, so don't complain about that. Yeah. I would love some new ideas for it. Thanks. Rated T for now, smut later. NOT GETTING FINISHED, this will not get updated.


**Okay, this is only my second fanfic ever. So, it's probably really bad. Humanstuck AU. And it's PBJ, deal. Okay. Yeah. Oh and BTW, "el muerto" means the dead or the death. It's Spanish, if you couldn't tell. Just ask if you want to know any other dialog translated.**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW guys, I've cancelled this one. Don't expect any updates for it. I'm working on bigger projects.<strong>

* * *

><p>You wake up with tear-filled eyes; you've cried yourself asleep again. You're 19, in college, have only a few friends; and your father is extremely stressed out. Well, you are too, but, he has a lot more shit to eat on his plate. Your mother just passed into el muerto, god you miss her so much. Basically everyone you know tells you to grow up, stop playing your stupid girl's games. Only some of fellow FLARPers still care about their childhoods, but, that's slipping away from you just as everything else is. Really only one person who even still cares about your existence is your best bro, Gamzee. You and Gamzee do everything together; you really have to thank him for not letting you slum into a depression. He may already have a best friend, but he calls you his bro. That's just a good right? You say yes to distract yourself from worrying too much. That's kind of a bad habit you have.<p>

You stop ignorantly thinking to yourself, and actually start getting ready. You take a shower and let your mind scatter again. You turn the warm water off and reach for the towel outside of bathtub. As you step out of the shower, you wrap the towel around your waist, and walk towards the sink to style your beautiful visage. Okay, you're kidding. You brush your teeth quickly, not really caring if you do a very good job. You do the same with your hair; it looks fine, right now. You're so tired, and you don't really care if you're already shaggy mohawk is not the most presentable it's ever been. Leaving the bathroom, you throw on your favorite brown shirt. You walk down stairs; you start to smell eggs as slowly descend down the incline. Your father greets you in Spanish saying "Hola, hijo. ¡Buenos días!" You respond with a hearty "Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?" He just smiles and never really answers your question. He's seemed a lot happier since you started coming home after every day, because your college is only down the road. There was never really any reason to **not **come home; it was just a little less of a hassle. But to be honest, one of the only ideas you had in mind was to room Gamzee, but whatever makes him happy. He slides a plate with eggs and pico de gallo over to you. "Gracias…" you mumble under your breath, shoving the food into your face.

You finish your food and push yourself off of the chair. Picking up your backpack and striding out the back door, you wave your dad goodbye for the day. You get in your car and drive off the school. You see one of your fellow RPers, and run over to talk before your first class starts.

"Hey, Nepeta." A meek, little white girl turns away from literally the biggest guy you've seen in your life to talk to you. "Oh, heii, Tavwos." You notice she's still using her semi-offensive Japanese accent; she's still a little bit of a weeaboo. You haven't seen her in ages, along with one peculiar bitch that always seems to like to start shit with you. They just came back from an expedition in one of their animal classes. You major in zoology along with them, but they specify in certain jungle creatures.

"Uhh... Have you seen Gamzee anywhere?" You asked her with a certain concern in your voice. Along with all of the **other **amazing things he always does for you, calming you down was one of the many. You've recently noticed, or really your friends have and told you, you're get flustered so quickly. You just assume it's part of being quirky. "No, nawt recently. But, I would check in wit Karkitty!" God, her stupid accent gets so annoying sometimes. "Okay, thank you, Nepeta." You start to make your way over to Karkat's dorm. He's Gamzee's (and kind of yours at times?) best friend.

You climb up the stairs, and find his door number. He lives with his girlfriend over in the co-ed building. Aah- 413, that's it. As you begin to lift your hand, you hear loud cackling and yelling. Yes, they are most defiantly home. You knock is the most polite manner you can; being somewhat of a gentlemen was always your goal. There is an awkward moment of complete silence that only makes you feel even more uncomfortable about the situation. Marching footsteps make their way to the frame. The door swings open with a cruel: "What the nookchafing fuck do want?" Your face of anticipation fades as the hate drenched words fill your ears. "Oh."

"Hey, Tavros. What is it?" His tone lightens up considerably, since it's well-known to him that you're pretty sensitive. He's hit sore spots before, so you two basically set these unspoken social rules that you would follow. "I was just, uh... Wondering if you happended to have seen Gamzee anywhere? I'm getting stressed out because of finals, and, he's really... The only one I can talk to..." The high-pitched, rough sound that is your voice trails off as you realize you've been rambling. "I'm pretty sure he's with that hipster asshole for swim lessons, for some shitty reason. They're in the gym." He answers with a wonder in his voice. "Oh, well, thank you fr informing me. I guess I'll see you later, Karkat." "Okay, yeah. whatever." The angry albino slams the door in your face, forcing a step back.

As you guide your legs across the campus, you start to wonder exactly why Gamzee would like to learn to swim. Especially lessons from Eridan, he seems to complain about his stuck-up shenanigans whenever he's even around him. The thought leaves your mind, and you travel closer to the building.


End file.
